what have you done?
by weasley-twins-41
Summary: Everyone knows that Azula is a cold, calculating, deadly machine. She lets events unfold, and strikes at the last possible second, manipulating and bringing down her opponents with ease. She has no problem striking nerves. But when she strikes Sokka in such a way that he breaks, what happens? Oneshot. Day of Black Sun part 2. Sokka-centric. T for dark themes.


**Guys, I just got done watching Day of Black Sun again and THESE FEEEEELLLSSS. I can't even deal with them. I got chills multiple times. MY ZUKO. I AM SO STINKING PROUD OF YOU. And his face when he finds out his mom is still alive. AND THE TEARS WHICH WE HAVEN'T SEEN IN OVER A SEASON. BRB, fangirling…**

**But this isn't about Zuko, surprisingly. It's yet another Sokka fanfic. I just love the scene where they're chasing after Azula and she baits him. It just completely breaks him, and it shatters my heart every time. So guess what this is?**

**Another crap session, basically. I've got writer's block on this other story I'm working on… so this is what happens, but here we go…**

Sokka turns away from the manipulative girl, trying his best to take his own advice. "It's a trap," she warns sarcastically. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ignore!" he insists, throwing a hand angrily into the air as the Earthbender and Avatar hesitate. He's annoyed by this Fire Nation Princess and her cold, deadly ways. She's wasting their time.

Her voice, like poisoned honey, floats to him: cold and calculating. "So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Sokka freezes in his spot, turning back to her, noting her word choice: _used to. _

"She was convinced you were going to come rescue her." No. Not Suki. She was NOT DEAD! She was a fighter, she would hold on. He stares at this absolute _machine _in horror, for Azula is not fit to be called human. "Of course, you never came, so she gave up on you."

Oh, the hurt. The pain stabs at him like a thousand knives and he turns his head away, the treasonous tears bubbling up and spilling down his face. He screams in rage and charges at her blindly, not caring that he hadn't even drawn his sword- he will tear her apart, limb from limb, with his bare hands. He doesn't care that she will probably kill him first- Sokka just wants her to feel as much pain and as much suffering as she is causing him.

Toph must do something, because suddenly Azula is pinned up against the wall, unable to move. Sokka presses her hard against the rock, his hand barely missing her throat, fingers itching to just shift themselves up a little higher. How he _hates _this cold, devious, disgusting _thing_ before him. "_Where is Suki?" _he demands venomously, his voice trembling with anger and pain and rage.

She remains utterly, infuriatingly silent, only smirking at his wrath. He barrages her with demands, hoping to break her resolve, because she needs to pay for what she's done. If she's hurt Suki in any way, he will do the same to her. "Where's Suki?" he yells. "_Answer me!_" His hands itch to slap her pale face. He doesn't know where all of these violent thoughts are coming from, and his fear of them only adds to his fury.

Aang pulls him back slightly, insisting, "Sokka, she won't talk." Sokka ignores him, still yelling at Azula.

"_Where are you keeping her?"_ His voice is going hoarse from the yelling. Her mouth remains closed, stretching into a mocking smile. "_What have you done to her? _You tell me where she is, you sick, twisted-"

His words are cut off by a large boom, and the next thing that registers in his brain is that Toph has saved his life twice and his only chance of finding Suki is gone. He feels like curling into a ball and dying. Why did the Universe hate him so? Every little thing he's tried to grasp has always slipped from his fingers, and this is no exception. As they all run back to the group of invaders, he's blinking away tears, because he needs to know where Suki is. He'll never forgive himself if she's dead. Sokka is broken for the first time in what seems like forever, and there's nothing he can do about it.

A new kind of fury rears up inside him. This fury is for Azula. He hopes for her sake that he never sees her again, because if he does, he'll hurt her. He'll do everything to her that was done to Suki.

And that thought alone scares him to death.

_What have you done?_

_You've hurt me and my love._

_You're turning me into you. _


End file.
